Main Character: Aliza Faraji Drake
Basic Information Name: Aliza Drake Sex: Female Maiden name: Aliza Faraji Birthdate: November 11 Species: Spotted Hyena Birthplace: Senegal, Africa Early Life Aliza was born in Senegal to the matriarch of a Hyena tribe, and never knew her father. She grew to the age of six knowing the African savanna as her home. Hyena tribes are matriarchal, with the females viewed as more important than the males. As a result, the males leave the tribe when they are physically mature to join another tribe as a way of avoiding inbreeding. The warriors are usually females, but it wasn't unusual to find a female warrior or two in a tribe. At the teaching of the warriors, Aliza became very apt at defending herself using the martial arts Dambe and Senegalese wrestling. From her arduous learning, developed a sense of toughness never before seen in the tribe. Seeing her talent, the head matriarch saved enough money to send Aliza to Great Britain to get and education and pursue a career at the age of eight. Enrolled in a private girl's academy, Aliza was tasked with learning English, which was very difficult for her. She fell victim to bullying, but didn't tolerate it for long, sending a particularly brusque student to the infirmary with a broken nose and severely bruised arms. This earned her disciplinary actions, but nobody bothered her after that. One of the academy administrators, who witnessed the end of the fight, enrolled Aliza in a Boxing club in a nearby boy's academy, where she fared very well. Though it was a challenge, she learned the rules and applied her intense willpower to training her body and mind for what would become a successful but short-lived career in pugilism. Boxing Career Six years of training in boxing at the boy's academy, and Aliza could handily beat almost everyone there, with the exception of the star boxer and coach. The coach eagerly signed her in amateur fights, where she dominated the competition. A nearly flawless record in the amateur league meant she caught the attention of professional recruiters, who offered her a place on assorted teams in the United Kingdom. She felt partial towards a lesser-known Eton team, but a sponsorship that came with the London team convinced her. Her professional record was also very astounding, with a 15-0 record. An international boxing commission contacted her and invited her to compete in the Women's World Boxing Championships, which invitation she accepted. She was the youngest competitor, at just 17 years old. By now, she was fluent in English and had even adopted the Scouse accent. She weighed in and was put into the Welterweight division, and had a perfect run of wins through most of the competition, though none of them were easy. Finally, at the finals, it was Great Britain versus Australia in the finals, and Aliza squared up with the previous world champion, a kangaroo who had been fighting for as long as Aliza had. The round was a nailbiter, lasting ten rounds before the decision was turned over to the judges. Although both of the fighters were sterling with potential, the win fell to the competitor who had a more natural affinity for fisticuffs, the competitor from Australia. Although second place at Worlds was good, the loss hit Aliza hard. She trained in private for months, not answering to sponsorships or fanmail. The Experiment Just before her nineteenth birthday, Aliza recieved an invitation to go to the Group B experiment. She accepted, her loss at the boxing competition now behind her for the most part. Her first impression of Pinatubo was not a good one. She thought he was annoying and overbearing, ignoring him whenever she could. However, as they spent more time together over the year, they developed a connection. Eventually, they fell in love. Professional Career Aliza planned on going into intelligence after the experiment was over. Pinatubo wanted to go with her, but the two didn't want to be separated during training. She was taken aback when Pinatubo proposed, seeing that he was four years younger and not eighteen. He reasonied that it would mean they would be separated less during training, and promised that their relationship would remain celibate until they were both of legal age. She accepted his proposal and they were married shortly after. Training was difficult, but she had been through difficult physical regimes before, and endured training for the MI6 like she did boxing. During training, she became an excellent marksman, and practiced extensively to become expert with any firearm. Training was over after a year, and the two were given leave time. When active duty started, they did very well together, carrying missions out with prowess and tact. However, Aliza soon had her doubts, and became very suspicious of some of her superiors in the MI6. After one mission in particular, where her directive was to kidnap a political figure, she lost her confidence in the MI6 and made it her personal mission to expose the underlying corruption in the organization. She went rogue, and Pinatubo went into hiding. The going was dangerous, with Aliza at large for treason to the Crown, but with a little outside help from Pinatubo, she contacted a news outlet to give them top secret information files about the MI6. The MI6 showed up to interrupt the meeting, but Aliza wasn't there. The top secret files were uploaded to the internet, and the MI6 was restaffed, with several guilty officials sent to federal prison. Aliza was pardoned by the Queen, and Pinatubo came out of hiding. The two moved to America, and ignored employment offers from the CIA and FBI. Harris approached them with employment offers six months after they moved to America, which Aliza accepted after learning about the nature of Harris's agency. Personal Life A year into employement under Harris, and Aliza decided she wanted to have a child. She concieved with Pinatubo after a few weeks, and took maternity leave. Nine months later, she went into labor and gave birth to a daughter, a dalmatian like her father. She named her Emmeryn. Aliza became pregnant again after Harris passed away. This time, the child was a male Hyena, and he was named Luca. Volleyball.JPG Smooches.JPG aliza mom.JPG Aliza is Nice.JPG Hit the beach.JPG Sparring Partners.JPG|Aliza sometimes trains with Horatio Later Life After Harris died, Aliza, along with Troy and Pinatubo, were made senior members, and still carried out missions under the administration of Horatio, Harris's adopted son and heir to the agency. When Emmeryn was eleven years old and Luca was five, Aliza and Pinatubo went on a mission where they were blindsided and trapped. They both were shot and killed while waiting for backup.